Harry Potter and the Price of Secrets
by water-wielder
Summary: Voldemort steps his attacks on Harry, drawing in the people he loves and some of those he hates.
1. Voldedemort's Attack

Disclaimer: All related characters to the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, etc. I own nothing but the plot line and any original characters of mine. Anything you don't recognize, I may own.  
  
Feedback: Please tell me what you think, criticism is welcome.  
  
Distribution: Ask me first.  
  
AN: First time in writing any kind of fanfic, so tell me if it's horrible or not. Thanks.   
  
"Damn it!" muttered Harry as he sat up in bed early one morning. It had been about two weeks since he had had a decent night's rest, because of his scar. It always hurt, and their had been many times it hurt bad enough for him to wake up or cringe in pain. All Harry knew was that Voldemort had gotten many things he wanted. Some of them Harry did not know what they were, but others he knew. He knew that Voldemort had killed about four people.  
  
He sat up and looked at his clock. It showed that it was ten thirty in the morning; it was not as early as Harry thought it was. He stood up and walked across the room. He went to his trunk and looked inside it, to find his Charms book, parchment, ink, and quill, he had an essay he need to finish. After he found every thing he needed, he went down stairs to do his work in the kitchen.  
  
Uncle Vernon did not like Harry doing his homework in the kitchen but the thought of all the wizards at King's Cross that day stopped him from saying anything. Harry was minding his own business, while Aunt Petunia cooked breakfast. After breakfast Vernon left the kitchen to get the mail and was on his way back when Harry was almost finished with his essay. When he entered the kitchen he was shuffling through the mail and he stopped at a parchment envelope. Harry watched him apprehensively. He knew that it was for him because none of the Dursley's would be getting a letter from a wizard. Vernon slowly turned to Harry as Harry Stood up to get the letter. "How dare you give this address to your… weird little friends again!" spat Dursley.   
  
"I haven't…" Harry began, but Vernon cut him off.  
  
"YES YOU DID YOU LITTLE LIAR," he bellowed, "AND IF YOU DIDN'T THEN HOW WOULD THIS… THIS… TOM RIDDEL BE WRITING YOU?"   
  
Harry said nothing for a moment, and stared at Vernon with disbelief. And finally he croaked "Tom… Tom Riddle? Are you sure it says Tom Riddle?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure, do you think I don't know how to read?" said Vernon dangerously.  
  
"Give me the letter!" said Harry in a quivering voice, "How could he know where I am?"  
  
"Don't go telling me what to do! And what do you mean "How could he know where I am?" You gave him the address!" said Vernon.  
  
"No I did not. And please give me the letter." whispered Harry, as fear began to course through him.  
  
"No I'll open it myself, it came to our address (he gestured to Petunia, Dudley, and himself) so we can open and read it as well." growled Vernon. And with that he began to open the letter ignoring the fresh shouts of "NO" and "STOP, IT MIGHT BE DANGEROUS" from him nephew. He had it open and was about to pull the letter out when he suddenly dropped the letter on the floor. Slowly a cobra with a body that appeared to be made out of dark green smoke, and eyes made of the same shad of red as Voldemort's eyes rose from the envelope. It moved strait up like a long staff and stopped around the height of Vernon's eyes, and stared strait into them. The snake looked as if it was about to strike but moved to the next person, Dudley, instead. And it lowered a bit so that it was at Dudley's eye level. It stared in to him terrified eyes and then moved to Petunia. Like before it moved to her eye level, stared and moved on as if it were searching for something.  
  
It got to Harry, and stared into his eyes. The snake stared and stared into Harry's eyes, but this time the snake dived strait down. He began to spin around Harry beginning at his feet. It moved higher and higher. Harry looked around for something to help him, but there was nothing near him and his wand was upstairs. The Dursley's were rooted to the spot by fear, and just watched what was happening to him. Harry could not move. He was getting weaker and weaker; it was like the snake was taking his life from him, everything was draining from him. He could not think about a lot. All he could think about was what were His mom, his dad, and Sirius. Was he going to die now? Die because his uncle was so stupid?  
  
"I WON'T DIE TODAY! NOT LIKE THIS!" Harry yelled, and he began to try and fight the snake. The cobra coiled tighter and it got harder for Harry to breath.  
  
"HELP," he screamed, "SOMEONE HELP ME. DUMBLEDOR… RON… HERMIONE… LUPIN!!!! HELP ME!"  
  
He could no longer breath; he was slipping away from life. Everything was getting farther and farther away.   
  
"This is it, it has to be. I can't beat this alone." he thought, " It is all over."  
  
"Harry!" whispered a man's voice. It sounded familiar, but it can't be. "Harry!" said the voice again.   
  
He looked over the best he could, and a man was walking in the room. Not just any man thought, it was James Potter.  
  
Harry looked at him, but could not believe his eyes. His father walked slowly towards him.   
  
"Harry!" he heard Lilly's voices this time. He looked at her as she walked in from the hall. Harry watched her too. He still could not believe his eyes.   
  
"Harry!' came Sirius' voice. He looked over in time to see a big black dog break through the kitchen window, and transform into his godfather.  
  
"No," he thought, "this can't be real."   
  
Lilly walked forward and spoke to Harry. "I did not die in vain. You will not die now!" And at those words she reached forward and grabbed the snake's head pulling it away from Harry. James and Sirius stepped forward, and held parts of the creature still. It could not survive in their grip. It twist, and tried to snap, but could not get free. After about and minute or two it Burst into red and black flames and was gone like a wisp of smoke. A gold thread was all that was left of it. The strand rapidly moved through the air toward Harry and hit him in the middle of his chest. Everything the snake took from him returned. He stood there looking at him mom, dad and Sirius. Were they real? Or were they a part of some strange dream?   
  
"No they are real," he told himself.  
  
Lilly walked towards him. "Harry, I know this must seem strange, but trust me." she said softly, "Sometimes… Sometimes the dead that has passed on can come to the world of the living to help those who they left behind. Your love and fear pulled us to you, so that we could help you. Harry I love you with all my heart and soul; nothing will change that. I want you to promise me one thing, ok?"  
  
"W w what is it?" stuttered Harry.   
  
"Promise me that no matter, you will never give up on life, never!" she said calmly.  
  
"I promise." he replied, but before he could say anything else she backed away and James stepped forward.  
  
"I know you are having a hard time believing this, but it is true. This is really happening. Don't be scared, everything will be ok. Like Lilly said, your love and fear pulled us to you, but it may be strong enough to pull the living to you as well. You yelled out the names of some of those that you love and trust. And they too felt the pull. Dumbledor is on his way now. He had to get a couple of people to help incase there were more deatheaters here." he whispered to Harry, "Harry I want you to remember that I love you and always will love you."  
  
Harry could not believe his ears. He stood there gapping at them. His father backed away to give Sirius room. Sirius walked forward, and Harry saw that Azkaban no longer marked his face. It looked just like it did in the picture of the wedding.   
  
"Harry," he began, "did not want to leave you, but I had no choice but to move ahead. I would not have been able to help you when you need my help, if I had not moved on. I love you Harry and I consider you as my son as well. I know what has happened to since I died. We see your life as you go through it. Every word you say, every moment of the night and day. We see it. And we are there for you when you need us most weather you see us or not. Never give up on life, always live. I know it hurts sometimes to be human, but that is what you are. It is a part of you physically."   
  
Lilly was talking quietly to Mrs. Dursley, and Mrs. Dursley was crying.  
  
His mother turned and approached him, and stepped aside Sirius. She wrapped her arms around Harry, and hugged him. It was a feeling he had never truly known. Yes he felt it from Mrs. Weasley, never from his real mother. The love danced around him and filled him; he began to cry. The tears fell like rain on her shoulder.   
  
"I love you." she whispered in his ear, and she was gone in a wisp of smoke. So were James and Sirius.   
  
"No!" he cried, "I love you, too. Don't leave me again. Don't!"   
  
"Harry are you ok?" came Petunia's voice. She was on the floor rummaging through a cabinet.  
  
"Why do you care?" he said rudely.  
  
She did not look up. She was pulling a large duffel bag out of the cabinet. Harry could not figure out how it could fit in their along with the pots and pans, but it was there. She opened a pocket on the side of the bag, and pulled out a wand. It looked like it was made of mahogany, and about a foot long. This was too much, and Vernon began to shout at her.  
  
"YOU LIED TO ME! HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME LIKE THAT!!! WE HAVE BEEN MARRIED FOR TWENTY-ONE YEARS!" yelled Vernon. 


	2. A Secret or a Lie

Disclaimer: All related characters to the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, etc. I own nothing but the plot line and any original characters of mine. Anything you don't recognize, I may own.  
  
Feedback: Please tell me what you think, criticism is welcome.  
  
Distribution: Ask me first.  
  
AN: First time in writing any kind of fanfic, so tell me if it's horrible or not. Thanks.   
  
AN2: I can't write worth a flip, but I try. And if you read this story please tell me what you think. I really want to know. Thanks.   
  
Chapter 2:   
  
A secret or a lie   
  
"I'm sorry…' began Petunia, but Mr. Dursley cut her off.  
  
"YOUR SORRY?" He roared, "HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME FOR ALL OF THESE YEARS? HOW COULD YOU LIE TO YOUR SON? H… h… how could you?" He dropped in to a nearby chair, and began to cry.  
  
"Vernon, I am really sorry," she whispered, "I loved you as soon as I met you, but you were always saying one thing or another about anyone who was different so…' She broke off as Vernon stood and turned to face her.  
  
"You thought I would hate you because you were a… a…" he said as calmly as he could at the time, "a witch? I love you, and nothing will change that…"  
  
Harry stood there looking at them but he was not thinking about what they were saying. His mind was on the attack. Then suddenly he realized something. Petunia was not a witch. She couldn't be, because she was always afraid of any magical kind.   
  
Harry turned and ran from the room. He ran all the way to his bedside table in his bedroom and grabbed his wand. He was about to leave his room when he heard two sets of footsteps coming up the stairs. Who was who? Mrs. Dursley was a fake, but what about Mr. Dursley, and Dudley?  
  
Aunt Petunia entered the room first, closely followed by his uncle. "Put that away," she commanded, "you will not need it."  
  
"You are not my Aunt." Harry hissed, "Get out of this house."  
  
Vernon's head bobbed back and forth with what was being said. His expression was that of a lost man.  
  
"Oh so you really are smart," the imposter said calmly, "and here I am thinking you were going to be an easy kill."   
  
"Well you thought wrong." He said hostilely, "Who are you?"  
  
He was ready to attach, when suddenly there was a loud bang, and something knocked him off his feet. He looked around wildly, and saw the Lupin had knocked him down.   
  
"Get off me," grumbled Harry, "let me fight!"  
  
"No," whispered Lupin angrily as he forced Harry down further on the floor.  
  
Harry looked over Lupin's shoulder and saw the Dumbledor was stunning the Imposter Petunia, Uncle Vernon was already stunned. He then walked over to Harry and Lupin, and spoke urgently to Harry, "Are you alright? We need to leave now before more death eaters arrive."  
  
"I'll go a see if his son is still alive." Lupin said, and gestured towards Mr. Dursley.   
  
"I'll take Harry to Nicole's after I get Ron and Hermione." replied Dumbledor.  
  
"What is going on?" questioned Harry, as he stood up.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Lupin whispered, but his voice shook a bit, "Dumbledor, I smell him. He is on his way."  
  
"Run and get that boy now!" the professor proclaimed. Lupin ran down the stairs at his orders.  
  
"Harry take this," he commanded while he put a book in his hand. "It will take you to Grimmauld Place in exactly one minute." In his last moment at Number Four Privet Drive, he saw Dumbledor casting several spells to pack Harry's belongings.   
  
  
  
Suddenly he felt a familiar pull behind his navel, and everything blurred. He was at Grimmauld Place again. Ron and Hermione were the only two in the kitchen, and they were pacing the far side of the large stone room. He looked around again, and saw it was the same as it had always looked but it felt different, it felt empty.  
  
He sat down by the table and cried; it was then that they saw him and rushed over to find out what had happened. They were a few steps away and they got quiet. They had never seen Harry cry like this before. Maybe one tear, but these tears were now flooding down his face. He could not hold them back any longed. He just cried, and as the tears fell it felt like something on his shoulders were lifted.   
  
This went on for what seemed an hour when Mrs. Weasley came in. "Oh, Harry, I was so worried! When Dumbledor said that you called him for help…"she broke off when she saw that he had tears on his face. She walked up to him and hugged him. This hug engulfed him like his real mother's embrace did, but it felt different. It was genuine yes, but it was not from his real mother so it felt incomplete some how. It helped though, it really did help. 


End file.
